


The Greatest View

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dirty Talk, Dominant Eren Yeager, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're trying to manipulate me," Eren murmurs, looking disapproving. "Remember your place."</p><p>His place? Levi could almost snort. How could he forget his place? He'd put himself in the chair after all. He'd shown Eren how to tie the ropes--he'd put the fucking coil into his very hands for goddess' sake! There was no way to forget his place when he'd done everything in his power to make sure Eren put him there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Greatest View

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahahaha so
> 
> Soooooo
> 
> Normally I'm a pretty big bottom!Eren shipper but every now and then I can appreciate a bottom!Levi
> 
> With that said I've learned that while I can read it, I cannot write it
> 
> Whatsoever
> 
> ~~I also ended up writing this at like 1 in the morning~~
> 
> So I'm sorry for this
> 
> I tried?
> 
>  
> 
> Also! This work was Inspired/based off of [this](http://my101fragiledreams.tumblr.com/post/120917123574/starkstrider-translation-starkstrider) piece so you should go check it out! 

The ropes are soft against Levi's skin, almost disconcertingly so. Most of his dealings with such material had left his hands raw and prickled from the rough surface, something that he had learned to rectify through long hours of stretching and kneading. It hadn't been a necessary skill per say, not when most of their dealings were with leather, but Levi had found it useful at times, and in a world where even simple skills were often times tested--and usually in life or death situations--it had served its purpose. He had never thought that he would find himself in this position, however.

There are eyes boring into him, flaying his flesh from his bones and staring right down into the clock work that makes up his soul. It is a disconcerting, terrible feeling, one that leaves Levi's chest tight and his face flushed into something close to shame and on the verge of embarrassment, but he cannot complain--not really. Long hours of talking, of days spent bleeding and fighting until their very bones quivered with exhaustion beneath their skin had brought him to this point, to this level of trust. There were only two other people that Levi would ever consider allowing to see such vulnerability--though he had no sexual desire for either. No, Hanji and Erwin could see him at his worst, could see him broken and beaten, but they would never see this, never spread him open and bind him down with no place to go.

Eren smirked as he met his eyes. He'd been nervous throughout the preparations, checking in with Levi over and over to the day leading up to this point. He'd been worried that Levi would want to back out, that this was something he hadn't wanted. It'd driven the Corporal crazy. How many times had he had to reassure Eren that he was willing? How many times had he felt desire and embarrassment wash through his veins when he had been forced to admit to his wants in order to receive them in the first place? It had been infuriating.

"What?" Levi snapped, too flustered for his own liking. They'd planned this, worked out most of the mechanics and sorted out the framework of what they wanted to do, but it had done little to help when it had actually happened. Agreeing to when it would happen had been easy. Levi could handle surprises and he had assumed, foolishly, that Eren would seek him out under the cover of night. Now, tied to one of the large chairs dotting the castle and inhabiting most rooms with only his boots, a few straps of his harness and two measly scarves wrapped around his head and neck, Levi was cursing the both of them. Foolish indeed.

"What?" Eren returned, raising an eyebrow. He was infuriatingly calm, his arms crossed loosely at his chest with a leg hooked over the other. His face was relatively neutral, but Levi could see the pleased gleam of his eyes, the smug curve of his lips.

Levi wanted to shudder under his gaze. "You're staring at me," he pointed out, toes curling in his boots. He had to fight to hold Eren's eyes, though he could not stop himself from looking away when the other male's eyes slid down his chest to his bared arousal. Spread like this, with his legs hitched up and tied to the back of the chair near his elbows, he was shamelessly bared, open to Eren's eyes and vulnerable with no way to fix it. He couldn't even move his damn arms from where they were pinned at his sides, the most he could do was twist his wrists and clench his hands.

"Of course I am," Eren returned, leaning forward as if he wanted to touch. "You're beautiful."

Levi's cock twitched, a drop of liquid sliding down the side. He didn't have to look to know Eren's eyes were following its descent; his cheeks flushed darker.

"You can't hide from me like this," Eren continued almost reverently, hands slipping away from his chest to slide down Levi's thighs. His fingers caught on the leather straps encasing the Corporal's legs, tracing over them and tickling at the skin on either side. It was infuriating. Eren was infuriating. Everything about this was infuriating. "You can't even move. I could watch you all day and you couldn't do a damn thing."

Levi sucked in a sharp breath. "We're on cleaning duty," he reminded, swinging his gaze back to his lover. "Someone's going to come looking for us eventually."

"The door's locked," Eren grinned crookedly, fingers tracing circles on the sharp jut of his hips. "Let them."

"Eren--" Levi warned, his words cutting off with a gasp when those fingers curled around the base of his erection, squeezing slightly.

"I thought this was my show, _Corporal_?" Eren purred, sliding his fingers up to press a nail ever so slightly into the tip of Levi's arousal. "You don't give the orders here, remember?"

Levi grit his teeth, twitching in his bonds as he glared down at one of his knees. Eren wasn't satisfied.

"Well?" He goaded, twisting his wrist sharply. "Are you going to behave? Or should I untie you now and walk out?"

A sharp ache pierced his chest at the thought of cutting this off early, of Eren leaving. Levi shook his head. "No," he ground out, reluctant and still struggling to make eye contact. "I'll... behave."

Eren nearly purred, giving his cock several quick pumps that had Levi quivering in the chair. By the time he was done, the shorter male was arching up towards his touch, the action barely noticeable by how well the ropes held him to the chair. Giving one last rub to the sensitive underside at the tip of Levi's arousal he sat back once more, raising his wet hand to lick at his fingers. "You're so pretty," Eren sighed, relishing in the fact that Levi was panting softly from the touch, his pale skin flushed in a rare pink. "Isn't this the greatest view?"

Levi flicked his eyes up to him briefly, before he looked away, head turned as if to hide the flush of his cheeks. Eren chuckled, crossing his arms once more. "I think so, anyways." He continued, as if Levi had answered after all. "I can see everything like this. I did consider doing this at dark, but without the sun it would've been too hard. I want to see all of you, of course, and candles and lanterns just wouldn't cut it."

So that was why. Levi almost sighed, a fond exasperation nearly coaxing his eyes into a roll. Of course it was.

"I was surprised that you still let me do it, even when we could get caught. It makes me wonder if you'd like that." Eren's voice dropped back down into a dangerous purr, sending another shudder down Levi's spine. "Imagine what they'd see--the famous Corporal, bound and naked in front of his subordinate, helpless to do anything but be watched. How long would it take for the rumors to spread, for people to start calling you Humanity's sluttiest instead?"

Levi had to bite back a whimper. Eren used to be bad at this, he can remember. He used to fumble with words, unsure if what he was saying was okay. Now he's like Erwin, quicksilver tongue and smooth as a fucking snake. It's driving him crazy. "Eren..."

"I wouldn't let it get that far, though, don't worry." Eren smiled, slow and sweet and too fucking genuine to be taking place in a scene such as this. God, Levi loves this boy. "I'd never let someone ruin your name, especially not because of me. Besides, you're mine. If everyone found out how much of a whore you can be I'd be fighting them off right and left."

Levi thinks Eren's greatly overestimating his attractiveness, but his cock is certainly interested if the way it's twitching for attention is any clue. He shifts restlessly, eyelashes fluttering.

"Oh?" Eren's smile becomes crooked and pleased, eyes gleaming wickedly. "Do you like it when I call you mine?"

His hips twitch this time, an involuntary reaction the Corporal can't help. His lover doesn't miss it.

"You are you know," Eren murmurs. "My Corporal, my Levi. You'll always be mine, for as long as you want."

Levi can't help but let out a soft chuckle at that, the sound rough and scratchy. "Kid," he drawls, smiling ever so slightly. "I'll die wanting it."

They stare at one another for a long moment, as if forgetting exactly what they're meant to be doing, before with a blink the world seems to snap back into focus. "Me too," Eren breathes, leaning forward ever so slightly before catching himself. "I'll always want you."

"I'm right here," Levi coaxes, pushing his hips up as much as he can. "Touch me."

Eren watches him, eyes dark and smokey with arousal. For a moment it seems he'll fall for the display, before with a small shake of his head Levi's hopes are dashed. "You're trying to manipulate me," Eren murmurs, looking disapproving. "Remember your place."

His place? Levi could almost snort. How could he forget his place? He'd put himself in the chair after all. He'd shown Eren how to tie the ropes--he'd put the fucking coil into his very hands for goddess' sake! There was no way to forget his place when he'd done everything in his power to make sure Eren put him there.

"You're getting distracted," Eren told him, his words nearly drowned out by the sudden startled moan Levi released when his hand curled around the Corporal's erection once more. "Pay attention."

"Don't--don't think that's going to get you what you want," Levi gasped, squirming in his bonds as much as he was able. The way the rope dug into his skin made certain that he would have marks later, something he relished in.

Eren shrugged, working him over almost lazily. "You're paying attention to me, aren't you? That's all that matters."

Levi huffed a groan. "Eren--"

"C'mon," he cut him off, voice coaxing. He ran his thumb up over the tip of Levi's arousal, collecting the beads of liquid there to spread them down over the rest of his lover's shaft. "Be a good boy and put on a pretty show for me. Let me see you cum for me like you always do."

And well, how could Levi resist that?

**Author's Note:**

> I skimped out on the sex  
> sorry *hides*
> 
> I'm rather surprised I even got this far tbh  
> I never thought I'd write bottom!Levi
> 
> Tell me how it went????


End file.
